Secret Lives
by tmntwriter
Summary: Crossover. If four mutant turtles can live their whole lives hidden and unnoticed who knows what else could be out there! Rated M for graphic scenes. DonOC
1. Chapter 1: Spare Parts

Ok, this story will be a TMNT and X-men crossover, well sort of! I dont know if i will use any of the acutal X-men yet or not but it will have similar themes.Please note i dont own TMNT or X-men they are the property of Mirage and Marvel. Pls Read and Review.

The snow started to fall early that year leaving New York covered in an icy cold blanket of white, and this year like every other year left Donnie alone in the furnace room trying to get the heat flowing before the pipes froze.

It was well passed midnight and there were still no signs of life from the homely old furnace he had put together from spare parts many years before. Donatello sighed and began to wipe the grease of his hands, he still didn't know why the damn thing wouldn't start up, he had checked all the pipes and all the obvious and not so obvious areas on the machine and there was still no sign of a problem.

He dusted himself off and headed for his room, there was nothing more he could do right now without more parts. He consulted the list he'd made a week ago when he had first started working on the machine, he had listed off all the parts that may have gone on the furnace and he was now down to his last two.

He sighed again as he got his jacket on, normally it wouldn't take him this long to fix a simple piece of machinery but money was always a problem which left him harvesting other appliances , digging through junk yards, and his final resort begging April to let him dig through her shop for parts.

He headed out into the cold damp tunnels hoping April would still be awake, he would hate to subject himself to the elements for nothing. The streets were quite in April's neighborhood and smoke rose from many of the still wood burning chimneys on the surrounding homes.

He was in luck, not only was April awake but while he had been busily toiling away with his own furnace April had given up on hers and bought a new model. The parts from April's old furnace which now rested in the vacant down stairs apartment was not a perfect match to his but he hadn't expected it to be.

He managed to harvest the parts with little trouble, they would need to be tinkered with and adapted a little but that was nothing he couldn't handle. He left Aprils as the clock drifted closer to two, he would probably be up the rest of the night working but it would be worth it not to listen Michelangelo complain for the hundredth time about the cold floors, after all they were concrete what did he expect?

As Don trudged back out into the snow he mentally went over the adjustments needed to adapt these parts and silently prayed that this would do the trick, it had been hard enough getting spare parts and lucky enough that the parts he needed were still in working order on Aprils machine, there was no way he could build another furnace this year.

As he walked down the narrow back alley away from Aprils he had the sudden sense he was being watched. He glanced up to Aprils window, she usually watched them leave to make sure they weren't being spotted by any nosey neighbors. Said window was black and empty, hmm April must have gone to bed he thought as he turned once more toward the direct of the desired manhole.

He took a few steps and felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck, his hand instantly sprung to the spot, something hard and metal was jutting from the afore mentioned area. He quickly ran his hand over the object and was struck to find wires sticking from it, he panic and tried to yank the object from his neck but it was too late.

The electric current struck his fingers first and coursed through him faster than he could comprehend, the world burned and sizzled and then faded to black as the lone turtles sunk to his knees in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

Donatello awoke to a blinding headache, his whole body was achy and sore. He found himself face down on a damp cracked concrete floor, he slowly drew himself up into a kneeling position and surveyed his surroundings. The space was dimly lit and contained two small beat up looking beds fastened to the wall, just behind the beds there was a small rusted sink and a filthy looking toilet.

"Where am I?" He mumbled allowed to the empty room and he got to his feet. His question was silently answered as he turned around and was faced with a wall of thick metal bars.

He approached the bars carefully are peered out. All around him were other cells like his, it appeared to be a prison. What kind of prison holds mutants? He wondered silently to himself. He wondered if he was the only one or if each of these cells inhabitants was somehow a creature like himself. It was impossible to tell at the moment it appeared to be lights out, he must have been out for a whole day or more.

Over the next hour Don took in his predicament. His weapon was gone, as were any scrap of clothes he had including his bandana and pads. The cell was small sturdy and from what he could see in the darkness this place was maximum security. He finally retreated to the lower of the two dingy beds. The blankets smelled musty and had a fine layer of dust on them but given the less than toasty temperature of the room they would do.

He didn't sleep that night. There was to consider for that, where was he? Why was he here? Where were his brothers? Were they captured? Were they looking for him? Who had taken him? How had they found him? Too many questions one unanswered query cycling into another.

After what felt like days Donatello saw his first signs of life. A small ill tempered looking man in a uniform rolled up to his cell pushed a small tray in and was gone again so fast Don didn't have a chance to utter a word.

He got to his feet and opened the tray, inside were small portions of less than grade A food and several plastic utensils. After a moments hesitation he slowly began to eat the meal. It was bland and poorly cooked, light years away from Michelangelo's near perfect meals, he would never complain about the mess he made ever again.

Moments later a second guard appeared and yanked the tray complete with Don's half eaten meal back out of the cell.

"Utensils" He barked gruffly

"Hey" Donatello said indignantly " I wasn't finished"

"Ten minutes to eat boy you know the rules" He said reaching in and snatching away Donatello's plastic cutlery.

"Rules! I don't even know where I am" Don responded " I want to know where I am and why I'm hear!"

The man looked at him for a moment with an expression of mild interest before laughing out right in his face and starting to walk off.

"Ha your in hell boy" He chuckled over his shoulder as he made his was off down the line " Get used to it"

Donatello sat in shock for a moment, but his shock was short lived. The lights in the outer area had come on bright and blinding. For the first time he could see across the gap into the cells of other prisoners. He was shocked to find that he was on the second story and that the inhabitants across the way were not other mutant creatures, they were human. A thin worn looking mad starred back at him from across the way, there was nothing extraordinary about him, he looked as normal as anyone he had ever seen. This set off a whole new set of questions in his mind.

Questioned that were delayed when movement in the lower corridor caught his eye. Guards were dragging in another prisoner, a woman she was beaten and bloodied. The held her by the upper arms and left he to drag along the floor. They tossed her into a cell on the end and walked off. Don could faintly hear one say "Another freak for the stock pile"


	3. Chapter 3:Mohawk

For anyone who is interested there is some fan art of the oc for this story up on my web page. In response to a review from alley monsters i dont currently plan on writing any slash or incest stories ( not that theres anything wrong with that) so sorry i wont be authoring any mikey/raph stories in the near future.

It was hard to say how much time had passed, a week or more at best guess. There was no daylight to signify the beginning or end of a day and the meals never came at the same time, he supposed that was to keep the prisoners guessing.

From what he could patch together from the few things he saw when the lights came on and a new prisoner was brought it and the bits of conversation he picked up from the guards he was in a mutant containment facility.

Donatello's experience with other mutants was limited, it felt overwhelming to suddenly learn that there were so many. It was equally surprising that the vast majority of the other prisoners he had seen looked as normal as any human he had ever seen.

Each time the light came on he rushed to the bars of his cell he was desperate to learn as much as he could about this place in the hopes that he could come up with an escape plan. The outlook seemed bleak whoever had designed this place had insured that no one had enough time or access to anything to dig their way out and from what he could tell once you were in your cell they didn't let you out.

About two days ago, or rather two sleeps it was hard to tell if they were days or nights he noticed by far the most disturbing aspect of this place. The lights had come on and as usual the guard were dragging in another prisoner face down by the arms. It was a woman with short hair styled into a Mohawk, her hair had drawn his attention and that is when he had noticed it.

There on her neck just bellow her hair line was a round metal object, from what he could tell from his vantage point it appeared to be some sort of implant. The object had consumed his thoughts ever since. What was it? What did it do? He had come up with many answers each as likely as the next.

The object was still on his mind as he drifted to sleep that "night". His sleep was fitful and clouded with unremembered dreams, as he drifted back to the waking word he was vaguely aware of an alarm sounding. Within seconds his mind caught up to his ears and he jolted out of bed, the lights were on and an alarm blared there were screams, some of pain and others pleading for help.

He ran to the bars expecting to see a prisoner riot. He was wrong there in the middle of the light drenched walk way bellow there were mutants attacking the guards but they were most certainly not prisoners.

The fight bellow was colored with feats of strength and amazing displays of powers that looked more like something from one of Mikey's comic books than reality. He watched silently as a woman in blue broke of from the pack and began running down the line toward the cell that contained the woman with the Mohawk.

At first it seemed a trick on the light but once she stopped moving and dropped it became clear that she had indeed been running along the air several inches above the ground. He craned his neck to watch as whirling curving bits of energy formed around her hands, swirling colors of black and purple and red. She held her hands out towards the bars and they crushed inward like a collapsed soda can. The woman rushed inside and soon emerged with the cells prisoner in tow.

"Let's go" She called out to the other still battling the prisons guards.

"I'm on it" some one else responded. There was even more commotion as the intruders started to make there way from the prison. Donatello wanted to cry out to them, tell them not to leave him behind but his voice seemed to fail him.

Before he found his voice again a second alarm sounded and the bars of his cell began to slide open. Everywhere prisoners poured out there cells in a panic to escape. Donatello stood in shock for a moment and then he took a deep breath and ran out into the chaos.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Thanks for the review! Im glad you like it so far. There is more fan art for this story up on my webpage as of today for anyone who is intereseted. Pls read and review!

Prisoners poured out of there cells pushing and shoving and running in the direction the rescued prisoner had gone. Donatello vaulted over the rail and down onto the first floor. He now stood in the same spot he had seen prisoner after prisoner dragged face down toward there cell.

He looked to his right and saw that the huge steel double doors that let to the outside world had been crushed up into a ball which now lay just outside the prison. People scrambled out into the yard pushing and trampling each other in a desperate bout for freedom.

He began to make his way towards the doors , jumping and running through the crowd until finally his feet touched the cool grass just beyond the doors. There were search lights pouring over the yard and gun fire ringing and echoing of the concrete walls. A large section of the outer wall had been collapse and prisoners were scrambling through the rumble to freedom.

Donatello stood a watched for a moment in shock. There were hundreds of guards pouring out of doors in building and guards in the towers shooting down as many would be escaped cons as possible. The vast majority of the ground troops were running right by the prisoners and off to the right away from the crumbled wall.

He followed them with eyes until he saw there target, there in the far corner of the yard was a large silver jet completely unlike one he had ever seen before and there on the ground bellow the jet were the mutants who had launched this escape.

One after another the guards poured out after them, before he had tie to really process what he was doing he was moving toward the jet fighting his way through the guards, he couldn't say why but he just knew that this people would have answers.

In hide sight it was foolish to think that they would just let him tag along but he lucked out. As he approached the fight at the base of the jet he ended up behind a guard who had his gun aimed at the turned back of the woman in blue. She didn't seem to sense the danger she was in she was too consumed with fighting the guards in front of her.

Unarmed and running on pure adrenaline Donatello lashing out at the guard striking him across the back of the neck and sending him to the ground but not before he could squeeze the trigger and send off a spray of bullets. His luck held out and the bullets missed there mark by mere inches slamming into a near by tree, the woman turned in shock and looked at him for a moment before returning to her fight.

Don began to make his way toward her, hoping his efforts would earn him a ticket on the jet out of here. He never got a chance to ask her though, as he dashed through the fight pain shot through his neck and he was over come by an increasingly familiar feeling as the world around him faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5: The Professor

Thanks for the review! Ok so i have decided to use some of the xmen rather than all xmen inspired OC. Please bear in mind that the characters may not appear as they do in present comics and/or may not be taken from the same series or time frame. Anywho enough of that on with the story! Pls read and review!

For the second time Donatello began to slowly wake with a sharp sense of pain in the back of his neck. This time however he was greeted with much more pleasant surroundings, the room was large white and very sterile looking, he had been laid out on plain bed with a thin white blanket. This he assumed must be an infirmary of some sort, but where was he?

He thought back to the last thing he could remember, he had saved the woman in blue from a bullet to the back and shortly after that everything went blank. This room looked far to nice to be a part of the prison in which he had been held so he thought it was safe to assume that his actions had indeed earned him a ticket out of there on the amazing silver jet.

He sat up and looked around the room, it was filled with an assortment of machines and gadgets that he didn't recognize. He fought back the urge to inspect them, now really wasn't the time he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a short skinny man with pale hair and large glasses who scurried into the room. The man didn't seem to notice him right away he was busy muttering to himself and fiddling with a machine in the corner of the room. He watched the man with bemused interest and wondered if he looked that crazy when he was working.

The man seemed to feel Don's eyes on him and reeled around with a start.

"Oh!" He exclaimed a little too loudly " Your awake" He observed scurrying across the room. " How do you feel?" He asked picking up a gadget and running over Donatello.

"Um…. Fine" Don said in an unsure tone, this one was more than a little odd " My head hurts a little but otherwise fine" He amended.

"Good good" The man said checking the unnamed gadgets display " Everything seems normal enough" Donatello laughed inwardly that was a first no one had ever called him anything even close to normal.

"Where am I?" He asked the unusual little man as he started to scurry back toward his work.

The man jumped on the spot as though he had already forgotten Donatello was in the room.

"Your at the Xavier Institute of course" The man replied in a chipper tone before scurrying back to his work.

"Some one should be along in a moment to escort you to the professor" He said to Donatello and then added more to himself than anyone else " He'll want to see you, yes he will".

Donatello sat wondering who this professor was and why exactly he would want to see him so badly. He had an eerie feeling that he might be in some sort of genetics lab, its would explain the mad scientist and all the unnamed equipment.

Just as the short man had predicted a few minutes later another short man entered the room. This man however did not look like a mad scientist, he was scruffy and bulky and looked rather ill tempered, Don ventured to guess this was not some one you would want to piss off, ever!

"Come with me" He ordered in a gruff tone and stalked back out of the room, Don was forced to jump up an run after him which only increased the pain in his head. He caught up to the man half way down a long hallway and panting fell into step behind him.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around. The man gave to reply. A few minutes passed as Don looked expectantly for the man to answer, he was sure he noticed him waiting but the gruff little man didn't seem to care in the least.

After a moment Don tried again. " Why does this professor want to see me?" He asked, this time the man stopped short and turned.

"Listen bub, I ain't your babysitter I'm just taking you to the professor save your chit chat for him!" He barked and then continued stalking off down the hall. Nope this was definitely not some one you wanted to mess with.

After several more minutes of walking in harsh silence the man stopped in front of a large double door and knocked, another mans voice answered from inside. His escort opened the door and stalked off back in the direction they had come leaving Donatello standing alone in the open door way.

He cautiously entered the room, it looked far more like a business office that the head quarters for a mad scientist. A bald man sat behind the desk facing away from him and looking out the window.

"Have a seat Donatello" The man offered in a calm and kindly voice.

Don edged toward the seat on his side of the desk, he was very aware in that moment that he hadn't told anyone his name.

"Who're you?" He asked taking a seat. He was hoping for an answer that wasn't going to lead to an anesthetic free experiment.

"I " The man said turning to face him allowing Donatello to see for the first time that he was in a wheel chair " Am professor Charles Xavier"


	6. Chapter 6:Time

It was a far shorter conversation than he expected, but he supposed all conversations could be short if everyone you spoke to answered as plainly as the man in the wheelchair.

After several questions the professor offered to take him on a tour of the compound which he now understood to be a school for mutants.

"How do you keep all this hidden from the outside world?" Don asked as they walked down a glass hallway , outside children played basketball in the sunshine, it was far from an ordinary game.

"Don't be fooled Donatello, most people have no idea we exists but we are not completely hidden from the outside world". Xavier paused at the end of the hall "There are some people like your captures who know what we do here and strive to stop it"

"So you know who was responsible for that place?" Don questioned " How does some one hide a place like that from the government?"

"They don't" Xavier said continuing around the corner and down a row of what looked like class rooms each filled with students the majority of which looked completely ordinary. " They are a government sanctioned unit, for now they operate in secret but it will only be a matter of time before this war goes public"

"War?" Don repeated, could it really be possible for people to be fighting a war in plain sight this whole time.

"Yes" Xavier said with a small smile " It can"

Don walked in silence for a moment , he had already ascertained that Xavier was some sort of telepath so the small intrusions into his thoughts went almost unnoticed. Something in the next classroom caught Don's eye, a familiar face.

There standing before the class reading from a large text was the woman in blue. She looked so completely ordinary at the moment he almost didn't recognize her. He observed her for a moment before he realized that he had stopped walking.

The professor smiled slightly " I see you remember miss Holloway" he said with a hint of amusement as the proceed of down the hall. " She has been with us a very long time, I was very pleased when she decided to stay".

From there the conversation wove itself through a great complexity of subjects, the x-men, mutants, the brotherhood, the cover ups , the experiments and the prison. By the time it ended Donatello had more information that he could process. Xavier left him at a small room it was very simple , a desk a bed a lamp and a phone. It had most likely been designed as a dorm room.

Slowly Donatello picked up the phone, and placed his thoughts in order, he had a lot to tell and from what the professor alluded not a lot of time to tell it all in.


	7. Chapter 7: The Danger Room

The story had been a hard sell, but eventually Donatello's logic prevailed after all if they could have lived this long without being discovered why couldn't other people? After much arguing and a third hand set of directions his brothers had arrived at the facility and that is when Donatello learned that his tour had only included the school and administration areas of the complex.

They were now in the sub basement of the complex, the first stop on there tour was the hanger bay. Raph had had to force Mikey out of the room in a head lock and despite repeated threats and warnings the most hyper of his three brothers was still babbling on endlessly about the silver jet that had been parked there in.

"This is the training wing" The professor said in his usual calm and worldly sounding tone.

"Training wing?" Donatello question.

"Yes" The professor answered simply " The training wing gives some of my more… gifted students a chance to practice controlling there powers and learning to use them it defense as well as aggression" .

Mikey made a smart comment about Raph not needing any aggression lessons and before Raph could pounce Xavier smiled to himself " Then you should enjoy this next area" He said as they exited the hallway into a large control room. At the far end of the room there was a larger console , the walls just beyond were made entirely of glass.

The brash and often ill tempered man Donatello had met on his first day here stood at the console along with several other people he had never met.

"This" Xavier said as they approached the console at got there first glimpse of the compound bellow " Is the danger room, here mutants can practice there skills without restraint" The room bellow looked very much like a cross between a military compound and a rat maze.

"Who do we have today?" The professor questioned in a cheerful tone.

"Sphinx and Anne" The gruff man Donatello now knew as Logan said in a surly tone.

"And the opponent?" Xavier asked not but off by the tone.

"Attack bots" The man seated in front of the control panel said turned to look over his should at the new arrivals to the room as he spoke. He wore sunglasses despite the normal amount of lighting in the room.

The gathered around the panel for a better view of the combat taking place in the room bellow. A woman who Donatello immediately recognized from the prison. The Mohawk that had looked so limp and ragged was now expertly styled and her filthy blood stained clothes replaced with a leather jacket and pants. Another changed Don noted and stored away for questioning later was the absence of the metal devise on her neck.

He watched the fight with interest; her powers seemed to be solely physical. She lashed out with an incredible strength, one of her blows smashing clean through the chest of an attacking bot. She also seemed to posses' enhanced speed and agility, her movements spoke of natural instinct and despite the apparent lack, only noticeable by the train eye, of martial training she moved with a ninjas deadly grace.

With in a matter of short minutes the bots stopped coming and the fight was finished. The man at the control panel gave congratulations over an intercom and then proceeded to fiddle with the many buttons on the panel in front of him.

The lights in the room bellow went out, and a small series of back up lights came on washing small areas of the room with a pale yellow glow.

"Strategic strike simulator level 9" A computerized voice announced, the voice was followed by a loud alarm as the door on the far side of the danger room opened and for the second time Don saw a familiar woman in blue enter.


	8. Chapter 8:Distraction

Poetry. It was the only word to describe her movement in the simulation, silent and in control through out the entire mission she finished off all her opponents and obtained her mission objective in what Donatello now knew to be record time.

The source of the information made him jump he hadn't heard sphinx come in, she was still dressed in her combat gear as she announced with no small hint of grudging compliment that Anne had beaten her time.

The lights came on in the room below them and the scattered remains of attack bots were being removed from the floor.

Logan rose from his seat and stalked towards the door "Nice time" He said somewhat smugly to the woman by the door.

"Beat yours didn't I?" Sphinx replied in the same smug tone, apparently there was a rivalry there.

Donatello watched her as she turned to dole out another snide comment to the gruff man exited the room and the sight of her bear neck brought a question forth out of storage.

"Professor?" He questioned. " While I was in the ..uh.. prison? I noticed some of the other prisoners had metal implants" He decided it might go smother not to mention that he had seen one on sphinx at this juncture.

"Ah" The professor acknowledged with a slight nod, Don noticed Sphinx run a had absently over the back of her neck as if to make certain said mentioned device was no longer there. " Those are governors, the device attaches to the brain stem and scans all neurological impulses passing to and from the brain"

Don instantly understood and would have been extremely impressed if the application had not be so diabolical, Mikey on the other had seemed to have come up short.

"Huh?"

"The device" Xavier replied in a patient tone "scans the messages going to and from the brain and blocks out any that its creator deemed…. Unnatural"

"So it stops mutants from using there powers" Leo interjected, Don noted that it was the first thing the most untrusting of his brothers had said since arriving.

"More or less" Scott said turning from the controls " There painfully cruel to attach and damn near impossible to remove, the governments idea of controlling the mutant population.

"You can't complain about the government unless you actual bother to vote Scott" a new feminine and entirely enchanting voice commented in a teasing tone.

Don turned to see that Anne had entered the room, she was stunning and with the absence of adrenaline and danger the form fitting suit she wore was entirely too distracting. And the point was proved as Raph cleared his throat loudly and Donatello realized he's been staring and worse yet he had just zone out and introduction.

"Uh…. hi" He stammered.


	9. Chapter 9: Suit Up

Over the next Donatello let his embarrassment slowly wear off. His brothers had opted to leave and after much convincing and arguments on both sides they had agreed to do so without him. That had left him plenty of free time to develop a rather large, and as much as he was loathed to admit it childish, crush on one Miss Anne Holloway.

She had been extremely gracious about the incident the danger room , it quickly became apparent that starring was something she was used to. He had attended one of her classes and was instantly struck by two things firstly she was equal if not more intelligent than she was beautiful and secondly he had was not the only one who noticed.

Student fawned and facility flirted and she graciously accepted but never encouraged the attention. Which had made it all the more surprising that she agreed to have coffee with Donatello late Saturday afternoon. His approach had been squarely aimed at intelligent and mature but some how he had managed to land firmly on pathetic and shy.

She sipped her coffee in short bursts, the sun was shining brightly in the courtyard that day and in all respects it was too hot for coffee but neither complained. She drank a simple no nonsense double double coffee which for some inexplicable reason made her even more alluring.

Don had been trying hard all week to assert himself as her intellectual equal which he knew made him no better than the immature boy who sat in the front row of her class and obviously read ahead so that he could shoot up his hand without hesitation to answer any question she might ask, he was also keenly aware that his views on the boy's behavior were jealousy induced.

"And then" She continued laughing lightly " the floor gave way and…"

Upon deciding that if almost ever man she knew was striving hard to make in roads to her heart, or at the very least her bed Donatello had decided upon a different approach. No casual date like questions or requests to hear about her family or hobbies or such frivolous pursuits, he had asked questions about the x-men, the until a few days ago unknown world that she lived.

He laughed along with her summoning up a perfect mental imagine of the sour short stack of a man known as Logan plummeting through the floor of an old warehouse and landing in a pile of filth and thirty year old sludge in the basement bellow.

It was his turn now, he launched into one of his more whimsical stories involving some ill gotten rocket fuel and a skateboard. He did his best to check his racing pulse a she leaned forward slightly and rested her face in her hand, a sure sign that she was interested in what he had to say.

He also had to force himself to push back the sudden desperate rush of ideas that filled his head, ignoring the heady rush he got from the mere idea that she might be interested. He didn't have to fight for long however as he paused mid way into the part of the story in which Michelangelo duct taped the home made rocket to the underside of his skateboard some one behind him cleared there throat. He jumped but took small conciliation in the fact that Anne did as well, had she been that interested in his story?

"Sorry to uh…. Interrupt?" Scott said

"It's fine Scott" Anne said setting her coffee back down. " What can I do for you?"

"Suit up" He said his face turning grave " We've got trouble".


	10. Chapter 10:Late

They were across the yard and away in a matter of seconds, Don had to jump from his seat and run after them to keep up.

"What is it?" Anne asked as they dashed across the yard.

"Break in at a military compound" Scott replied still looking grim.

They entered the building through a door Don hadn't notice before, Anne pounded on a panel in the wall and another hidden door opened, this time it was an elevator door. Don just barely made it in before the doors closed and the elevator plummeted at an alarming rate, when the doors opened again they were in the basement, there was a flurry of activity, people in leather suits running to and fro, on and of the silver jet.

In the moment it took Don to take in the state of the area he found himself standing alone, Anne and Scott hadn't stopped. He wandered in towards the jet, perhaps the people on board would be a little calmer than the people running around out here.

He walked up the plank, there was only one person on board a woman with shocking white hair, she was bent over the controls apparently doing some sort of preflight inspection. As Don was about to open his mouth to question her he was cut off by the loud sound of hydraulics and approaching footsteps.

"Were all in, take off" A familiar gruff voice called from bellow, without a moments hesitation the woman at the controls took off, Don had to fumble to a seat lest he be thrown to the back of the plane.

People started to file into the room Anne entered first and raised an eyebrow at him before taking a seat opposite the white haired woman, Scott and Sphinx entered next and neither paid him any attention. The fourth person however was not so kind.

"Who let the turtle on the plane?" Logan spat gruffly as he flopped into the seat across from Donatello.

"Didn't notice him come in" The woman at the controls answered without turning around.

"Well that's just great isn't" Logan spat " Were on a mission and you cant even hear this bumbling idiot stumble on to our jet"

"She didn't hear me" Don said with barely controlled anger " Because this bumbling idiot is a ninja" He finished the statement by glaring hatefully at Logan.

"oooooh" Logan mocked not the least put off "I'm real scarred bub"

"That's enough you two" Scott interjected from his seat, the man had a very Leo-ish vibe about him.

"Well don't expect me to baby sit your little friend " Don was suddenly reminded of many an argument that took place at home.

"Hey I can look…" Don started but Anne interrupted him "He's right Donatello, you shouldn't even be on this jet unless you've passed a danger room sim, your gonna have to wait here"

Don wanted to protest but even as she spoke they were landing.

"Well be right back" Anne said as she jogged past him down the aisle and off the plane the other 5 in tow leaving Don to sulk alone.

Don sat a full ten minutes before getting up to peer out the front window, they had landed in front of a large concrete building. He glanced around and had just decided to take his seat again when a large beam of red light burst through the nearest wall, it was so bright he almost didn't notice the figure forced through the wall along with it.

Scott appeared at the hole in the wall as the figure began to climb to its feet again and for a second time a huge red burst lit up the area, this time Don noted that the beam came straight from Scott's eyes.

He was so shocked and in traced by what he had just seen he almost didn't hear the others board.

"Take a seat bub this trains leavin' the station" Logan barked at him, the white haired woman pushed passed him and began the take off sequences. Don scrambled to his seat and strapped in, as he did Scott ran past him to his own seat.

"We done here lets go" He said and again the jet leapt from the ground and into the sky at a moments notice.

"What happened?" Don asked, sphinx was bleeding and Logan's jacket was ripped.

"Were too late" Scott answered looking even more grim than when they'd left.


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Too Far

Thanks for the review! Sorry this chapter took so long, i had a busy holiday!

Not another word was spoken the entire trip back. They landed to little fan fair and walked off grumbling and moody, each to there own separate corners leaving Don standing alone in the hanger. He wasn't entirely sure what to think, the afternoon had been an uncomfortable reminder that this was not his world.

After a moment he realized how silly he looked just standing there and headed off down the hall. He felt more unnerved now than he had the first time he had woken up here, everyone seemed so grim and serious and he had no idea why. Well that wasn't entirely true some of the team looked like they had been mauled by an elephant , he was pretty sure why they looked unhappy.

As he wandered the lower halls Don's mind began to stray back to Anne. She had looked so grim when they landed, something serious had to be up and no one seemed to think he needed an explanation as to what.

Don let out a frustrated sigh and stopped walking, he didn't recognize this part of the mansion, apparently this stop had been left out of the tour. He turned and looked back at the way he came and nothing there looked familiar either.

Well that's just wonderful he grumbled to himself, he could navigate an entire city by underground tunnels and the sub basement of a house had him stumped. He shrugged his shoulders and wandered on, he was bound to find his way out eventually.

He walked on for another few minutes until his number of option began to dwindle, he had come to the end of a very long passageway and there were only two choices left or right. He turned left and walked for a moment before voices back down the passage way caught his attention.

He instantly recognized some of the voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He crept quietly back down the passage, the last thing he needed today was for anyone to know that he'd wandered off and gotten himself lost. If he stayed quiet enough he could just follow them back out. He picked up the pace as the voices began to drift father away, he paused at corner to see if anyone was down the passage and hurried on.

The voices had stopped now inside a room at the end of the hall, several people sounded like they were arguing but the thick steel walls in sub basement blurred there words. Don crept closer to the barely open door as the voices came into focus.

"We have to do something, I mean there had to be something we can do right?" A mans voice but not a familiar one.

"Like what?" The voice was gruff and the words barked, definitely Logan, apparently everyone hadn't gone there separate ways after all.

"If they have the device we have to be very careful"

Device, what device? Don wondered as he crept up to the edge of the door, something from the prison? Something worse? He never had time to figure it out, apparently those last four inches had he been just a few to far. Before Don had time to realize it he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the room he had just been listening to. A short blurry figure came into focus as a large shadow in the bright light of the room.

"Really, Charles is this your idea of careful?"


	12. Chapter 12: Spy Vs Spy

1A full blow argument broke out and raged on while Don still lay sprawled on the floor. Apparently he had just heard something sensitive and although he had no idea exactly what any of it meant he'd be damned if he was about to say so.

He slowly sat up the many occupants of the room were talking at once save for one, Anne sat quietly in her seat. She did seem the least bit bothered by the fighting, she didn't look over as Don got to his feet, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Don walked to the wall and leaned his mind more focused on Anne that the current situation, was she embarrassed? Did she not want to embarrass him? Did she even care either way.

"Well?" A voice broke through his thoughts and for the second time he found himself the center of attention and completely unaware.

"Well what?" He stumbled out, great real smooth he reproached himself, no wonder these people never told him anything.

"What did you hear numbskull?" Logan demanded "And why the hell are you spying on us anyway?"

"Nothing" Don barked back feeling a bit of his composure come back " And I wasn't spying on you, you built this place like a maze, I got lost"

"Lost! Right he's working for them" Logan scowled turning to the professor and added " We gotta do something about this"

"Agreed" The professor said with a nod.

Don felt his blood run cold, there was no way he was leaving this room unless they let him, he wished he was still on the floor near the door, escape might have been easier that way. With a burst of energy Don sprang for the door the only person blocking his path was the one person he was hoping to hit.

Don had never felt a less satisfying punch, Logan landed on his back with a grunt and he dashed out the door and down the hall. His knuckles burned, it was possible his hand was broken but he didn't have time to worry about it.

He could hear footsteps now and mingled voices, now he had done it. He turned every chance he got twisting his trail around and around hoping he would find a way out before they caught him.

"Don?" A sweet feminine voice, Anne. For a moment Don felt like stopping, maybe he'd overreacted.

He struggled for a moment and then ran on, he didn't know what was going on here and that made it too dangerous to trust a pretty face. His heart sank a little with the thought but instantly rebounded as he turned the corner and found himself in the hanger bay.

What now? He wondered they were on his trail and closing fast. Don felt panic closing in, how far was it to the nearest sewer tunnels, would they know to look for him there? Yes, they would he had blathered everything except the exact location of the lair to Anne, if he got there fast enough he could warn the others.

With a deep breath and a last boost of adrenaline Don ran across the hanger and into the sole occupant.

"Oh man" He said voicing his thoughts as the loading door closed behind him and he moved towards the controls "This is not going to be pretty".


End file.
